1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to turkey targets, specifically to such targets used for shooting practice, patterning a shotgun, or determining accuracy with a shotgun.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is directed to the field of targets. More particularly, this invention concerns a three-dimensional shotgun target having a turkey-shaped body that functions as a target stand, and a replaceable, frangible head and neck target that simulates a turkey's vital region. The shotgun target provides a practice experience more closely related to actual shotgun hunting of wild turkeys. Regardless of the shooter's firing position relative to the target, an indication of the accuracy, penetration, and likely damage of the shot is readily observable.
Turkey hunters commonly pattern their shotguns prior to hunting season. They do this on paper. This allows them to see how the shot pattern disperses when the gun and game load are fired from several distances.
Originally patterning was accomplished with nothing more than blank paper, traditional “bulls-eye” targets or advancements on these simple concepts to clearly indicate point of impact, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,470 to Miller (2001), U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,890 to Wolf, et al (1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,415 to Mujic (1995), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,467 to Kandel (1996). However, without a likeness of the game animal on the paper, it was impossible to “practice like you hunt.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,526 to Mastandrea (1998) put the images of game animals on paper, making this a standard patterning tool for the modern shotgun hunter.
Paper targets imprinted with a turkey head are a popular patterning tool. Though they indicate the shotgun's pattern and accuracy, and are inexpensive to manufacture, nevertheless they must be replaced after every shot and, without a three-dimensional body, they do not present a life-like target for shooting practice. These targets, being composed of paper and thus lacking a reactionary element, also offer little gratification from a well-placed shot.
Archery hunters pioneered the use of three-dimensional game targets. These targets are life-sized, realistic reproductions of typical game animals, including deer, turkey, and bear. They typically have a shell body and a vital organ cavity placed therein. The vital organ cavity generally consists of foam or layered foam. Some have realistic indicia of the animal's vital organs. Examples of such archery targets are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,403 to Morrell (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,100 to Reinhart (2001), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,469 to Love (2003).
While conventional three-dimensional targets are useful to archery hunters, turkey hunters who pursue their game with a shotgun gain no benefit. This is because archery hunters aim for the body of a turkey. Shotgun hunters aim for a turkey's head and neck, preferably when this vital area is extended away from the body.
Trap and skeet shooters are familiar with the pleasure that comes from accurate shooting. They fire at moving targets, traditionally called clay pigeons. These targets are manually thrown or launched from special machines. The clay pigeons fly across the shooter's field of fire. An accurate shot causes the clay pigeon to break or shatter in mid-flight.
Inventors have created several types of clay pigeons, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,150 to Moehlman, et al (1986), U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,759 to Gladders, et al (2004), U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,550 to Kobayashi, et al (1976), U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,150 to Stevenson (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,087 to Schreiner-Hansen (1986), U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,581 to Goodson (1992) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,707 to Brander, et al (1997). While these clay pigeons are frangible targets, nevertheless all the clay pigeons heretofore known suffer from a number a disadvantages for turkey hunters:
a) Their manufacture is saucer-shaped, which does not accurately represent the typical head and neck target for the turkey hunter.
b) Their saucer shape represents a traditional target for wing shooting, which is the art or practice of shooting at game birds in flight or at flying targets. Turkeys are typically shot on the ground and in a stationary or near-stationary position.
c) Clay pigeons are often painted fluorescent orange or other similar bright colors. This makes them more noticeable while in flight. These bright colors are not accurate representations of real turkeys.